


Faim

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [7]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Family, Gen, Mars 1886, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tome 14, Troubles alimentaires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: La nourriture… La faim… Ce mois avait tout changé et ça aussi mais c'était un secret, comme le mois et les cauchemars qui ne cessaient pas de le hanter.





	Faim

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave Canem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> Chronologie : Mars 1886 (voir flash back du tome 14)
> 
> Avertissement : Troubles alimentaires et vu qu'il est question de la messe noire… Mais rien de trop explicite sur ce point quand même.
> 
> Notes de l'auteur : Encore un texte qui traîne dans mes tiroirs (comprendre, sur mon micro-onde) depuis trop longtemps. En fait, je me souviens même avoir commencé à l'écrire en Afrique du sud donc ça fait plus de 3 ans qu'il traîne chez moi. Quant à l'idée elle-même, je crois qu'elle est encore plus vieille que ça et qu'elle a pris forme pendant une conversation avec Ruth Dedallime…

**Faim**

 

Ciel aurait dû se réjouir. Après la cérémonie de la Reine, il n'aurait qu'à assister à un dîner intime avec les membres de sa famille au lieu de devoir aller à la somptueuse réception qu'avait voulu organiser Tante An. Il avait d'ailleurs presque remercié son autre tante quand elle avait rappelé qu'une réception de ce genre était de toute façon impossible puisque leur deuil n'était pas encore terminé. Un dîner intime en revanche était plus convenable et puisque Ciel n'avait pas encore suffisamment de domestique, le dîner aurait lieu dans la maison des Midford.

Si Ciel avait été immédiatement d'accord pour le dîner, il ne l'avait pas été pour son lieu. Il avait bien essayé de faire fléchir sa tante sur ce point évidemment, en disant que la maison des Phantomhive pouvait tout aussi bien convenir que celle des Midford. L'absence des domestiques ne posait aucunement problème puisque Sebastian était un majordome exceptionnel. Il pouvait prendre ce diner en charge. Tante Frances n'avait pas été d'accord avec lui. Un majordome, aussi doué soit-il, ne pouvait à la fois aider son maître à se préparer pour une cérémonie de ce genre et organiser ensuite un dîner, aussi intime soit-il. Ciel avait bien essayé de discuter mais avait dû finir par céder, surtout quand sa tante Frances avait impliqué Lizzie dans toute cette affaire. Il avait donc balayé cette défaite de la main. D'autres batailles plus importantes l'attendaient de toute façon.

Mais Ciel était maintenant coincé à table, entre ses deux tantes et en face de Lizzie et il se demanda plusieurs fois s'il n'aurait pas dû accepter l'idée de tante An. Une réception somptueuse lui aurait permis d'échapper aux regards inquisiteurs de ses deux tantes et de sa cousine.

« Tu n'as pas faim, Ciel ? » demanda soudain Lizzie en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait presque pas touché à son assiette.

Pas faim, pensa-t-il en observant la nourriture qui se trouvait devant lui. Pas faim…

Ciel savait ce qu'était vraiment la faim maintenant. La véritable faim. Celle qui vous dévorait le ventre et qui finissait par vous laisser sans force. Celle qui vous faisait remercier vos tortionnaires lorsqu'il vous introduisait l'entonnoir dans votre bouche pour vous gaver comme une oie. Celle qui vous faisait apprécier l'immonde bouillie de choux, navets et pommes de terre qu'on leur donnait. Ciel savait ce que la faim était maintenant. Ce n'était certainement pas le petit creux qu'il sentait pour le moment, un petit creux ennuyeux mais qui était contrôlable. Un petit creux qu'il choisirait de remplir mais seulement quand il le voulait. Où aussi. Comment également. Et ça ne serait pas ici. Ça ne serait pas maintenant.

« La cuisinière de tante Frances s'est surpassée, comme à son habitude, mais j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir faire honneur à ses autres plats si je termine celui-là, dit Ciel en reposant ses couverts.

-Il est vrai qu'après l'excellente réception de sa majesté, il est difficile d'avaler une bouchée de plus. » intervint son oncle avec un sourire.

Ciel acquiesça mais il se tourna ensuite vers tante An et croisa son regard inquiet. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son autre tante. Elle le cachait mieux que tante An évidemment mais elle était inquiète elle aussi. Avaient-elles toutes les deux remarqué qu'il ne s'était jamais approché du buffet lors de la réception organisée par sa majesté ?

« Es-tu sûr de ne pas avoir faim Ciel ? » demanda tante An d'une voix douce.

Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir faim, ma tante, et je peux vous assurer que non, je n'ai pas faim du tout, fut-il tenté de répondre d'un ton cinglant mais le jeune comte savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser ce ton là avec sa tante. Avec le démon, oui. Avec un membre de sa famille, non. S'il pouvait contrôler le creux de son estomac, il était parfaitement capable de contrôler son comportement et son caractère en présence des membres de sa famille.

Être maître de soi et de la situation en toute circonstance…

Ne sous-estime jamais ton adversaire mais sois toujours conscient que tu es le maître…

Si tu perds mais que le jeu n'est pas encore terminé, attend…

Son prédécesseur avait joué et perdu mais lui, il était toujours en lice. Il y avait un nouveau comte Phantomhive et il attendait son heure pour frapper.

« Ciel ? »

L'enfant releva la tête. Tante An ne le regardait plus avec un air inquiet. Elle semblait plutôt effrayée. Ciel regarda son autre tante. Tante Frances n'avait pas peur. Elle ne semblait pas non plus inquiète. Elle affichait un tout autre air que Ciel avait déjà vu à de multiple reprise. C'était ainsi que tante Frances regardait parfois son prédécesseur. Ciel regarda ensuite Lizzie. Sa cousine était inquiète. Quant à son oncle et son cousin, Edward, ils le fixaient avec un air interrogateur.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Ciel ne s'était pas rendu compte que tous les regards avaient fini par se poser sur lui. Qu'avait-il donc fait alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées ? Rien de trop étrange. C'était tout ce qu'il espérait. Mais peu importe. Ce qui était fait, était fait Il devait maintenant les obliger à détourner les yeux. Mais comment ?

Sourit, fit soudain une voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de son père.

Je ne peux pas…

Les serviteurs de la maison Midford arrivèrent avec de nouveaux plats dans les mains. On les servit. La distraction était la bienvenue même si Ciel avait l'impression que l'odeur de la nourriture lui donnait mal au cœur.

« Lizzie, dit soudain sa tante d'un ton dur.

-Nous sommes entre nous très chère, intervint son oncle.

-Peu importe Alexis. La fille du marquis Midford ne peut se comporter en goret qui n'est bon qu'à être gavé. Il vous faut surveiller vos manières à table, Lizzie. »

Un goret que l'on gave. C'était ce qu'il avait été. Un goret dans une cage…

Une main entre les barreaux. Une main qui agrippe un enfant par le col pour le forcer à s'approcher des barreaux. L'agresseur n'a pas de visage. Juste un corps et une main. Un corps. Une main. Un entonnoir. Un corps devant lui. Une main sur son col. Un entonnoir dans sa bouche…

« Ciel ? »

Navets et pommes de terre…

« Ciel, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Tante An.

Il devait se calmer. Tante An était là. Il la sentait toute prête à se lever pour s'occuper de lui. Il n'était pas dans la cage. Tante An était là. Il entendait sa voix. Il ne pouvait pas être dans la cage si tante An était là.

« Ma tante, pourrais-je me rafraichir un peu ?

-Bien sûr Ciel. »

Frances fit signe à un serviteur. Ciel se leva. Le serviteur lui fit signe de le suivre. Ciel le suivit mais il congédia très vite le domestique en lui disant qu'il connaissait le chemin. Le serviteur le laissa seule. Ciel ne bougea pas tout de suite mais après s'être remis en marche, il n'alla pas au cabinet de toilette de l'étage où il se trouvait. Il préféra se diriger dehors, sur l'un des balcons de la résidence des Midford. Il avait besoin d'être seul, de reprendre le contrôle… S'il pouvait contrôler sa faim, il pouvait contrôler son esprit.

« Jeune maître…

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir appelé Sebastian. »

Il ne se retourna même pas vers le démon en assenant cette phrase d'une voix dure.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que le corps humain était faible, jeune maître. Vous devez manger…

-Je mange, Sebastian.

-J'ai bien observé votre cousin. Il a quelques années de plus que vous, c'est vrai, mais il me semble être un bon indicatif de vos besoins. »

Ciel pensa à lui ordonner de se taire.

« Votre régime alimentaire n'est pas assez équilibré. Vous mangez beaucoup trop de sucrerie, jeune maître. »

Ciel garda le silence. Le démon ne pouvait pas comprendre. Les gâteaux, les bonbons… Ce n'était pas la même chose. Rien de tout cela n'avait sa place dans la cage…

« Les enfants mangent tout le temps des sucreries, Sebastian.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

La discussion était donc close.

« Je tiens cependant à vous rappeler que vous êtes le comte Phantomhive... »

Satané démon…

« Où veux-tu en venir Sebastian ?

-Je n'ai que vos intérêts à cœur, jeune maître. »

Avant que Ciel ne réplique quoi que ce soit d'un ton cassant, une femme entièrement vêtue de rouge fit son apparition sur le balcon.

« Tu étais donc là, Ciel. » dit-elle en poussant un discret soupir de soulagement.

Sa tante ne remarqua pas la sombre silhouette qui se tenait dans l'ombre, sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait que son bien-être en tête pour le moment.

« Que désirez-vous ma tante ? »

La réponse de tante An fut une question.

« Comment vas-tu Ciel ?

-Bien, ma tante. »

Elle avait envie d'insister. Il le voyait.

« Nous devrions rentrer, ma tante. L'air frais m'a ouvert l'appétit. »

Ciel tendit le bras vers elle pour l'inviter à le prendre et le suivre.

« Tu aurais besoin de quelques centimètres supplémentaire pour m'offrir ton bras, lui dit tante An avec un sourire.

-Ce n'est qu'une raison de plus pour faire honneur aux délicieux plats préparés par la cuisinière de tante Frances. »

Ciel préféra retourner à l'intérieur de la maison avant que sa tante An ne réplique quoi que ce soit. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux à nouveau à table. Ciel fit honneur à tous les plats qu'on lui présenta et il fit de même avec les différents desserts qui suivirent tout en discutant avec le reste de sa famille. Il ne fut plus du tout question de sa santé ou de son bien-être, une bonne chose, mais après le dîner, sur le chemin qui le menait à la demeure londonienne des Phantomhive, Ciel ordonna à Sebastian d'arrêter la voiture. Il en sortit brusquement, fit quelque pas et tomba à genoux au milieu de la rue.

Ciel resta par terre un long moment. Il finit par se redresser pour dire à Sebastian qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Choux, pommes de terre et navet… L'odeur de nourriture à moitié digéré qu'il venait de rejeter…

Il n'eut pas le temps de donner le moindre ordre à Sebastian. Il était à nouveau en train de vomir. Il savait que le démon était en train de l'observer attentivement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état. Mais comme d'habitude, il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Ce n'était qu'un contretemps. Dans quelques minutes, il irait mieux.

Ciel ne lança pas le moindre regard au démon quand il eut fini de vider le contenu entier de son estomac sur le bord du trottoir. Il ne lui ordonna pas de l'aider. Il se releva, ferma les yeux pendant un court instant tout en essuyant sa bouche du revers de la main puis il retourna à l'intérieur de son fiacre.

« Rentrons. » ordonna-t-il simplement.

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
